Mayhem and Mishaps
by oOEPICMOoOSEOo
Summary: This is the first book in a series that will sweep you off your feet into the manic world of the Host Club. Follow them in their summer adventures, where mayhem is sure to ensue. Trouble seems to follow thee Host Club like paparazzi follows celebrities. How does Haruhi cope with all the goings on with the strange hosts? Co-Author is Xx-Clary-Fray-xX.
1. Chapter 1

MAYHEM AND MISHAPS

CHAPTER ONE: THEATRICAL DAYS AND THEATRE PLANS.

Haruhi Fujioka walked into music room three preparing for another day of paying off her debt. She had grown attached to the other host club members, although she would never openly admit it. Originally she had thought being a host would have been a living nightmare, but instead it was proving to be a rather good experience. She had found herself enjoying the strange hosts more and more.

Tamaki glanced up, put his coffee down gently, then got up spreading his arms wide. "Haruhi! You're here at long last!" He ran a hand through his blonde locks, his violet eyes sparkling. "The host club will be open in a few minutes. Places everyone!"

Haruhi frowned at Tamaki's usually cheeriness. Whatever events would ensue this time around, Haruhi could not even begin to guess but she knew something would occur. Something always did. She walked over to stand beside a few of the other hosts, her eyes looking at all the other hosts. Yes,everyone was here. It seemed she had been the last to show up.  
Kaoru was standing beside his brother, one arm resting on Hikaru's shoulder. He wore his usual mischievious smile, his eyes shining as he saw Haruhi enter  
the room. His gaze snapped back to his brother, wondering whether he had anything planned for today.

Tamaki strode into the middle of the room, to his place in front of the group of hosts. He prepared himself for the guests that they were expecting and  
waited for someone to open the door.

Hikaru smiled at his brother and looked back at the door, he looked around at the other hosts then back at the door, not before glancing at Haruhi however.  
He wondered what would happen today.

Haruhi watched and waited the door beginning to open, she prepared for her usual 'welcome' before letting Tamaki take care of the rest. And then they  
would all take seats and entertain the girls.

Kaoru grinned at his brother already thinking about all the pranks he would pull. Once the door opened and a few girls began to file in his grin widened. "Welcome!" The twins said in unison.

Tamaki strode over to the girls, he took one of their hands and kissed it. "Hello, my princess, I see that you have come at last, my heart welcomes you  
as warmly as a summer's day. You are as pretty as a rose." The girl started blushing and giggling and you could practically see the love hearts in her  
eyes.

Haruhi smiled at all the ladies entering the room. She quickly sat down at her usual table, the tea and treats already placed out for them. A few of the  
girls sat down beside her all looking rather eager to begin.

"So, Haruhi isn't the weather nice?" One of the brown haired girls asked, awaiting Haruhi's response.

Haruhi smiled, "Yes, a perfect day to spend with lovely ladies like you."

The girl's at Haruhi's table, kept glancing at Haruhi. "Are you glad it's summer, Haruhi? Winter was dreadful."

Haruhi smiled, "Yes. I am very glad, especially since I will be able to help my dad out more at home. He always works so hard... it will be nice once we have a break so I can lighten the amount of work he does. But it will be sad once I don't get to see you lovely ladies anymore."

The girls sighed. "You are so gallant helping people like that, Haruhi... Hopefully time will fly and we can see each other soon after!"

Haruhi smiled, brushing a few strands of her brown hair out of her eyes. "Yes, I hope so to, princesses." She picked up her tea cup filled with coffee and took a sip.

"When you first came to this school, was it hard for you to get used to everything?" Another piped up.

Haruhi thought about the question, carefully. "Well, I guess it was strange to get used to all of my surroundings since everything was very different from what I was used to. But I'm happy to have met you ladies."

"What is it like for you back at home?"Another said, looking at her with wide eyes.

Haruhi frowned, "Well, I guess you could say its a lot more... simple."

"I wonder what it's like! I would love to visit the markets. Can you tell us what it's like? We'd love to know!"

Haruhi smiled, "Maybe I can show you one day. They're similar to your markets... but the food is less expensive there and sometimes you can get great deals on food. They even sometimes will give you free things."

They squealed. "THAT WOULD BE PERFECT! You're such a gentleman!"

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru. "We better go see our appointments too."

Kaoru agreed, "Yeah. Let's hope the guests are more interesting than the ones we had yesterday." He looked over at one of the many couches in the room, and pointed to it. "Do you want to go over there?"

He nodded. "Sure." He entwined his fingers with his brothers and lead him over to the sofa, smiling at the young ladies. "Hello, ladies." He said greeting  
them, while sliding onto the couch.

They giggled nervously, shyly glancing at them both as 'hello's were said.

"So, Kaoru and Hikaru. Would you like some coffee?"

"Lady, that is kind of you, but really we should offer you. Would you like some coffee and cookies?"

The girls giggled and nodded. Hikaru touched the coffee pot and quickly withdrew his finger, drawing in a breath. "Ouch."

Kaoru's eyes widened in genuine surprise, "Hikaru!" He yelped in his higher-pitched voice looking at the finger. He quickly moved in closer to  
Hikaru, grabbing his hand and examining it. The finger was slightly red from a possible burn.

Hikaru's eyes glistened from tears. "It hurts, Kaoru..."

Kaoru slowly bent his head down towards Hikaru's finger giving it a quick kiss. "Hikaru... you really need to stop being so reckless." He looked up at  
his brother, "It really scares me."

Hikaru ran his fingers along his brother's cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I feel guilty for letting you down... I will try harder."

The girls squealed. "It's the forbidden love!" They cried.

Kaoru rested his head on his brother's chest, "I forgive you. Just don't scare me like that." While his head was buried in his brother's shirt, he grinned.  
The act worked almost every time on the girls. He always wondered how long it would take for the girls to figure out it was all just an act most of the  
time.

"I will try my hardest, brother." Hikaru said, clutching his brother to him. He just thought that the girls were just too stupid to figure it out.

One of the girls placed a hand on her chest. "This love is overwhelming! I can hardly bare it!"

Kaoru pretended not to notice all the girls swooning, for now it was only meant to be him and Hikaru. That is what made the act so convincing. He turned  
his head up to look at his brother, his eyes shining with 'tears'. "Oh, Hikaru."

Hikaru wiped them away, gently, looking deep into his brother's eyes. "Kaoru... It's okay... Really." He said, looking worried for his brother.

Kaoru nodded, taking his attention momentarily from his brother to look at the guests. He straightened up, "Hikaru... we're being rather rude to the  
princesses," Kaoru said quietly.

The girls giggled. "It's fine! We honestly don't mind!" Hikaru took one of their hands. "It is not fine, ladies. I am very sorry..."

Kaoru said, 'I'm very sorry' in unison with his brother, smiling at all of the girls. They were so very foolish, they all never had been able to tell him and his brother apart. That made them incompetent. They had tested those girls before, and each time they failed. The only one who had ever been able to  
figure out the difference between them had been Haruhi. But Kaoru still thought of her as a toy, though he suspected Hikaru thought of her as a friend... or maybe even more than that.

Haruhi seemed to be doing a decent job today. She still had not fully understood why she was known as the 'natural' and would have preferred something a little different but it did not bother her too much. She just went with it, and posing as a man really was not as difficult as it seemed. It came naturally. "Thank you, princesses. I'll always be a gentleman towards such sweet girls as you."

The girls giggled. "Thank you! What do you plan to do in break?"

Haruhi frowned, "Hm... well I will probably help my dad around the house, and maybe get some time to relax a little."

"Do you see the host club in break as well?"

_Yes, they always find ways to butt in on my personal life,_ Haruhi thought to herself before finally saying, "Yeah... I do see them sometimes over break." Haruhi smiled, "I just wish I could see you beautiful girls during break too."

"Well, we'll see you soon I hope!" They said as the bell rang. "Bye, Haruhi!"

Haruhi smiled, "Yes, hopefully we will see each other soon! Bye," Haruhi told the girls, standing up herself. She peered over at the clock, checking to make sure the time was correct.

Hikaru ate a bite of cake. He couldn't wait for the holidays. It was the only time he could get away from these girls. He also liked it because he didn't have to put on an act. He looked over at Haruhi, the only one that could tell them apart. He admired her for that. He didn't realize that those feelings might be more than admiration.

The girls watched the twins very carefully, making sure to not miss a moment of 'brotherly love'. They all seemed to be at the edge of their seats, just  
adding to Kaoru's amusement. Kaoru lazily draped an arm around his brother offering a charming smile to the ladies. Kaoru had always been the more mature one of the twins, not that he really minded too much. "Do you ladies have anything planned for break?" He asked, looking to his brother. He thought that this would be the perfect time for Hikaru to come up with a suggestive comment. If he did not come up with anything Kaoru would probably end up saying something instead.

Hikaru grinned slightly. "We know what we'll be doing, isn't that right, Kaoru?" He said in a low voice. He tugged lightly on a lock of his brother's hair. He ran a slim finger down Kaoru's pale neck.

Kaoru's cheeks turned pink, and he looked over at Hikaru with big eyes. "Hikaru, you're embarrassing me," he said quietly, wondering if the girls assembled would recognize the line. He had used it before, and it had become rather popular with him.

Hikaru looked crushed. "I always seem to fail you, Kaoru..." He said. "Sorry..." The girls eyes were wide, glimmering with excitement at the statement Hikaru had made previously.

Kaoru looked panicky as he quickly took hold of his brother's hand. "Hikaru! You never disappoint me," Kaoru told his brother quickly. "I just didn't want the girls to know about... that," He told Hikaru quietly.

Hikaru looked down. "I won't embarrass you again, brother!" He said, looking up at the end, looking determined. The girls watched this exchange trying to keep themselves from fainting. Two of them failed.

Kaoru pretended not to notice the two girls who had fainted, his smile and eyes remaining only on Hikaru. Once the bell rang he pretended to finally notice. "Oh, look at the time! It has gotten so late already..." Kaoru said, doing his best to sound disappointed. "Sorry princesses..."

The ladies left. Hikaru sighed. "Finally..." He mumbled. He glanced at Kaoru. "You okay?" Personally he was tired, but just slightly.

Kaoru nodded at his brother, "Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" He asked his brother, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. He turned his head to the side to see Tamaki and Haruhi together.

Tamaki hugged Haruhi. "How's my little girl?"

Haruhi flailed her arms a little as Tamaki hugged her. "Senpai!" She looked up at Tamaki with her big brown eyes blinking up at him, before gently pushing him away. "I'm fine..." She mumbled.

Hikaru was also watching Tamaki and Haruhi. "I'm okay, thanks. Just a little tired, but I think that's because of boredom." He smirked a bit when Haruhi pushed Tamaki away.

"Yeah, today has been a little dull," Kaoru agreed, turning his full attention on his twin brother. "Do you know what boss has planned for today? I really haven't paid much attention to him..."

Hikaru shook his head. "No one's knows what he plots in that head of his."

"Get ready for the day's adventures!" Tamaki called.

Haruhi sighed, _Oh, no... I hope he doesn't have anything too crazy planned out for today._

"WE ARE GOING TO THE... _THEATRE!_ We can you backstage and everything!" Tamaki announced. He was very proud of his plan. He had come up with it himself. He waited to see what everyone thought.

Kaoru nodded in agreement, listening to that plan of his. It really did not sound that bad but knowing Tamaki he'd find some way to make the theatre more interesting. Plus there were tons of things his brother and himself could do at the theatre, who knows? Maybe they could get (force) Haruhi to wear a cute costume.

Haruhi did not bother to add her input, she doubted she had much of a choice to begin with. "Fine...," She mumbled, scooting away from the group.

"We'll meet up there at three o'clock then!" Tamaki announced.


	2. Chapter 2

MAYHEM AND MISHAPS.

CHAPTER TWO: THE THEATRE AND DRESS UP TIME.

Haruhi walked to the theatre Tamaki had told them to meet up at, it had turned out to not be too far away from her house so she simply took a bus and now was walking the rest of the way. Plus, it really didn't matter if she was late; it was not like it was too much of a big deal. As the theatre neared she heard some familiar voices and knew she must be close to the others.  
"Takashi, do ya think they'll have any cake?" Honey asked Mori, looking up at his friend. "Look, I see Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed pointing a finger at the nearing brown-haired Haruhi. "Hey Takashi, do you think Haru-chan will want any cake?" Honey asked, cuddling Usa-chan to him.

Kaoru simply stayed in place at the front of the theatre. He only turned his head to look at what Honey pointed out. "It's about time."

Tamaki grinned. "Seeing as everyone's here now, we can go mess around with the props and costumes!"

Hikaru turned and smiled at Haruhi. "What took you so long?" He asked, tilting his head slightly at her.

Haruhi frowned, "Well I took the bus... which is sort of slow," Haruhi told Hikaru, tugging on the sleeve of the dress she had managed to find. It was not anything special, just plain and white but her dad had wanted her to wear something nice.

Kaoru tilted his head in time with his twin, "Wow, commoner buses sound horrible. If it took you that long they must be a lot different from our buses." Kaoru pictured an old, beat up bus with the paint chipping off and abrely moving at all. He shuddered a little at the thought. "Are they safe?" He asked, just to make sure.

Haruhi did her best to not look as annoyed as she felt, "Yes, they're safe." She followed Tamaki and the others into the building, Kaoru following close behind.

"Yay!" Honey cheered, running in after the others. "Takashi, do you think we can dress Usa-chan up too?" Honey asked, stopping to hold the pink bunny up to Mori.

Hikaru looked at her dress. "How come you're wearing a dress, Haruhi?" He asked, walking along side her, hands in pockets.

"My dad wanted me to dress... nice...," Haruhi told him, noticing Kaoru watching them very intently. It was like he was waiting for something to happen. Haruhi raised a questioning eyebrow, receiving a shrug from Kaoru.

A bit earlier...

_"Haruhi! Where are you going without telling Daddy?" Haruhi heard her dad ask as she was prepared to head out to the theatre. She turned around, offering her dad a smile._

_"The host club wanted me to come to some theatre," Haruhi explained, running a hand through her brown hair. She looked up at her Dad, "Although I was hoping to study today." Haruhi looked at her Dad, now paying more attention to him. His make-up covered face looked horrified, and Haruhi tried to figure out why, looking down at the clothing she was wearing. It was just a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt nothing too special._

_"Haruhi!" Her father said dramatically putting the back of his hand to his forehead. "When you go to the theater you have to wear something nice. Now listen to me!" Haruhi's dad told her, grabbing both of her hands. "Your father wants you to wear a dress!"_

_"Fine...," Haruhi grumbled, walking past her Dad, planning on wearing that white dress she had found in her closest earlier. Once she returned downstairs she looked to see her Dad still staring at her horrified._

_"Sweetie I want you to wear something cuter than that!" Her father said to her, Haruhi simply ignoring him and walking out the door._

_"Bye, dad. If I keep stalling like this I want be able to get there on time."_

_"No! Wait, Haruhi!"_

_"Bye."_

Haruhi recalled the events of earlier silently to herself, thinking of the reason why she was wearing a dress exactly.

"I-it looks nice on you." Hikaru said, stuttering slightly. He mentally slapped himself. Why did he say that? It made him look stupid... His face flushed a bit. He looked anywhere but into her deep, chocolate eyes. He felt Kaoru's gaze on them.

Haruhi looked a little surprised by this comment. Did Hikaru... just compliment her? That was unusual, especially for one of the twins. "Uh... thanks?" Haruhi said, her "thanks" sounding more like a question.

"You should wear dresses more often," Kaoru advised, "But next time I'd recommend something a little... less plain." Kaoru told her. _Hikaru you idiot! You can't just give your feelings away that easily... Of course he probably does not even know how he feels for Haruhi. He's too immature,_ Kaoru thought to himself, shooting a warning glance at Hikaru.

Hikaru caught the glance. "Anyway, let's go check out the costumes." He said, walking off. He felt embarrassed.

Kaoru caught up to his twin brother, he did not point out anything to Hikaru. Hikaru would have to figure out his feelings on his own, one day Hikaru might not have him so it was important that he learned to be independent. Of course the day when Hikaru no longer relied on him, well Kaoru would be very upset. But one day Hikaru would have to grow up, no matter how much he was dreading it. "I hope the costumes aren't lame. If they are I say we get out of here."

Haruhi followed behind them, not really minding the pace. She was a tad bit curious to see how dramatic the costumes were, although she would not be dressing up in one herself.

Hikaru nodded. He picked up a street urchin costume. "I wonder what play this was used in..."

Kaoru shook his head, "I've got no clue." He picked up another costume, "Heh." He showed it to Hikaru. "Wouldn't you like to see this on Haruhi?" He asked, showing his brother the rather sexy looking red dress with a pair of fishnets.

Haruhi stood behind them, "I can hear you, you know," she muttered, before going off on her own. Honey quickly found Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, look doesn't Usa-chan look cute?" Honey asked her, holding up Usa-chan who was dressed in a pink tutu. "Oh, Haru-chan! You should wear those cat ears!" Honey said pointing out a pair of fake cat ears attached to a headband. "You'd look so cute!"

Haruhi shook her head, "No, way am I wearing those."

Honey looked up at her, his eyes getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger, "Haru... please?" He asked.

Haruhi looked away, Damn those eyes. "Fine. But I'm only wearing them for a little bit." She snatched up the cat ears placing them on her head ungracefully.

Hikaru glared at his brother. After his anger faded, he glanced at Haruhi. "What's with the ears?" He said, looking at the cat ears.

Kaoru shrunk back a little, "I would," He muttered, putting the clothes back. He continued to rummage through everything, occasionally taking out a few other items. He swiped up a fancy hat, placing it on his head.

Haruhi blinked a few times, "Why? Do they look bad or something?" She was hoping none of the other club members would notice.

"No. They don't, but who made you wear them? Because I know that you wouldn't wear them unless someone made you." He said. He slipped on a big black hooded cloak, pulling up the hood. He looked like the grim reaper or something.

"Honey," Haruhi simply responded with, looking at the cheerful blonde.

Honey clapped his hands together in delight, "Haru-chan, you look so cute!" He told Haruhi happily. He pointed to a pair of bunny ears. "If I where these will I look like Usa-chan?"

Haruhi frowned, "Well... I guess."

Tamaki burst in, dressed as a gondolier. "HARUHI! WHY DON'T YOU DRESS UP TOO?"

Haruhi shook her head, "No way." She was not getting dressed up anymore than she had too. She soon felt Kaoru's elbow on her shoulder and did her best to not groan.

Kaoru smiled, "Please, Haruhi?" He used his free hand to remove the hat he had earlier placed on his own head to plop it down on Haruhi's.

Hikaru's elbow rested on her other shoulder. "Please?" He asked, putting the cape that he had been wearing around her.

Haruhi shook her head once more, the hat falling off of her. "No." That was that. She brushed the cape off of her shoulders backing away slowly. "And don't get any ideas!"

Kaoru frowned, looking at his brother. Hikaru looked back at his brother with the same expression and shrugged.

"Why Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, gripping her ankles.

Haruhi folded her arms, looking down at Tamaki-sempai. "I never liked dressing up, and never will," Haruhi confirmed, she never had dressed up for Halloween while all the other kids had. Even when she was younger.

"You dressed up for the Lobelia girls for that play!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah, well I did not enjoy looking like a clown, and I don't want to look like one ever again," Haruhi told Tamaki, standing firm. Of course Haruhi really did not have much of a choice with that one. Those girls had made her feel guilty, and then tried to get some sort of revenge on the Host Club.

He pouted, and did puppy eyes. "Do it for me, your papa." He said.

Haruhi did not budge, "No." Haruhi shook her head, not wishing to have any further arguments, but once she saw those puppy dog eyes she began to consider it. After staring at those eyes for awhile, she finally hesitated.

"It depends on what you want me to wear."

Honey was busy throwing Usa-chan up and down in the air. "Usa-chan! Haru-chan is going to look so cute!"

Honey skipped around, "Tama-chan, do they have any cake?" Honey asked, still holding onto his bunny.

Tamaki looked over at him. "We'll get cake in a bit."

Honey beamed. "YAY!" He looked up at Tamaki, "Tama-chan, am I allowed to dress up Usa-chan too?"

Tamaki grinned and nodded. "Sure!"

Honey beamed, "Usa-chan will look so cute!" Honey exclaimed. "I can't wait to dress up." Honey looked at Takashi, "Hey Takashi, maybe Usa-chan can dress up like a knight!"

Tamaki picked and an outfit, holding it up so Haruhi could see. "This one?"

Haruhi carefully observed the outfit, squinting her eyes to better examine it. After awhile of looking at the dress she finally shook her head. "No."

Kaoru smiled, handing her a different outfit. It was a light blue dress it was just the right length ending at about her knees with ruffles over the chest. "How about this one?"

"No."

Honey held out yet another outfit, holding it up to show her, "How about this one, Haru-chan? You'd look so cute!" This one was something that looked a lot like a bunny costume.

"Most certainly not."

Hikaru held up a tailcoat with a top hat and bowtie. "This?"

Haruhi shook her head furiously, "No." That outfit reminded her too much of the costumes she woul wear during the Host Club, if she wore one at all. Haruhi looked a little overwhelmed by the sudden outfits shoved at her.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! What about one of these?" Honey asked, holding a rather tall pile of clothes in his tiny arms.

"Uh... Honey... Are you okay?" Haruhi asked, wondering how Honey had even managed to stack up that pile of clothes let alone carry it. The stack looked taller than he was.

Hikaru ran his fingers around the brim of the bowler hat he was wearing. He twirled his cane until it was tucked under his arm neatly; he slipped on a pair of kid-leather gloves on, brushing his pin-stripe suit off. "Toodle-pip." He said, walking towards the stage door.

Haruhi failed to notice Hikaru leaving the group; instead her eyes remained trained on Honey. "Honey... Do you think that's too heavy?"

Honey smiled, "Nope! I'm fine, Haru-chan!"

Haruhi frowned, watching as Mori gently took the clothes from Honey. "Perhaps dressing up for me is just a bad idea in general."

Honey didn't really hear Haruhi. "Bye, bye, Hika-chan!" He called after Hikaru. Tamaki, meanwhile, was growing mushrooms of sadness in the corner at what Haruhi said.

Haruhi shook her head at Tamaki, walking over to a stack of stuffed animals. She pulled out one that looked similar to Tamaki's bear just... a lot nicer. She hovered over Tamaki, plopping the bear down into his hands.

"There, look, sempai, it's a bear!" Haruhi said as happily as she could manage. "Now perhaps you could stop growing mushrooms." He kept poking the mushrooms. Haruhi sighed, shaking her head at Tamaki.

Honey skipped over to the group. "Tama-chan where did you get the mushrooms?" The little blonde asked. Tamaki got up and brushed himself off. He headed towards the door.

Kaoru followed his brother, "So, what do you have in mind?" He asked having pulled on a similar outfit himself.

"Freak the others out. Like The Phantom of the Opera..." He slipped on a half-mask. "What say you?"

Kaoru smiled, "That sounds like a plan to me. But first we'll need a victim." Kaoru's smile was turning even more evil than it already had been, he clearly was thinking up a number of ideas.

"Tamaki. He's gullible and melodramatic." Hikaru said, smirking. "But we can prank all of them at the same time."

Kaoru nodded. "True, true. Now we just have to think up a plan that will scare all of them. I must admit... for Haruhi I'm not quite sure how to scare her." He really did not want to use her fear of thunder and lightning for this, because that was low even for the twins.

"Hmm... She was pretty freaked at the Halloween festival at school... I think ominous laughter and stuff happening 'seemingly' without cause... What say you?"

Kaoru gave his brother the thumbs up, "Good idea!" Kaoru added afterwards, "But the only problem is they will probably suspect us since we are nowhere near them. So maybe if we found some way to split everyone up it would look less suspicious."

He grinned. "Perfect." He said before yelling. "HEY, GUYS, COME HERE!"

Kaoru leaned against his brother, arms folded as he waited for the others to arrive. First came in Tamaki he offered the boss a mischievous smile. Soon to follow was Haruhi, he grinned and winked at her knowing that would make Boss a lot more angry. Soon the whole group was in front of them, not to mention Kyoya who seemed to already suspect something was up.

"Let's play Hide and Seek. Even if it's a kid's game. It'll be more fun here." Hikaru said, he had slipped off his mask before the others could see.

Kaoru nodded in agreement, "Yep, and everyone must hide alone." The question was jabbed directly at Tamaki. "With the exception of Hikaru and I."

Haruhi frowned, looking around at the others. Hide and seek would not be too bad to play, in fact it could be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

MAYHEM AND MISHAPS.

CHAPTER THREE: HIDE AND SEEK WITH MIXED FEELINGS.

"Okay! Who's counting?" Asked Tamaki.

Kaoru grinned, "We are of course," he told the others. "And you better all hurry because we are starting now!" Kaoru closed his own eyes and began to call out, "One... Two... Three..." Gently nudging his brother as if to say 'look which way they go'.

He nodded, slightly, observing the others discreetly.

Haruhi turned on her heel, searching for a decent hiding place. Eventually she found what seemed to be a wardrobe, quickly hopping inside and shutting the door behind her. She pulled her legs close into her chest doing her best not to make too much noise.

Honey skipped about, eventually coming across a giant cake prop and ducked down behind it. "No one will find me here!" Honey said cheerfully, making sure that he was hid well behind it.

Tamaki hid behind the stage curtain.

"READY OR NOT HERE WE COME!" They yelled. They waited for a bit pretending to look for the others. After a while, Hikaru pressed a button and some projectors switched on, making it seem as if ghosts were roaming the grounds. A speaker gave a blood-curdling scream. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Hikaru yelled. He smirked.

Kaoru grinned at his brother, "Nice one," he whispered before throwing on a mask. He grinned at his brother, quietly beginning to creep forward among the 'ghosts'. Hikaru grinned back, slipping on his own mask.

Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise as she heard a scream. Instead of being immediately terrified she jumped out of the wardrobe looking around. "Hello?!" She called, "I'm coming!" She added afterwards stopping as she saw the image of a ghost. At first the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise in fear before she noticed something. Number one the ghost never seemed to change much or do anything for that matter and two the ghost's image was mirrored.

"Wait a minute..." She mumbled, still recovering from shock.

A young girl ghost approached Haruhi. "Haruhi..." She reached a translucent hand up to stroke Haruhi's cheek, her hand passed through her head. "Save... Me..." She faded. The other ghosts interacted perfectly with everything around them, making it seem creepily real.

Haruhi shuddered, her eyes widening. She looked afraid. So afraid that it would be very difficult to describe the look on her face. She was frozen in place at this point, wishing desperately she could move.

Kaoru pointed a finger at Haruhi, trying to get the message across of what he wished to do. Slowly he approached Haruhi from the back, wrapping his slender arms around Haruhi's waist. Heh. If only Tamaki was here to see this. "Hello, Haruhi," Kaoru said making sure to force his voice to go lower in hopes of Haruhi not recognizing him. "We've been waiting for you."

A life-size real-looking puppet, dressed in what Hikaru had been wearing (including the mask), lay on the floor in a pool of fake blood. Another part of the prank that will come in later.

Haruhi looked at the pool of fake blood, throwing a hand towards her mouth only to get that hand grabbed by Kaoru. It took her a moment to speak and when she did her words trembled, "L-let me go!" Haruhi shouted, jabbing her elbow at Kaoru.

Luckily for Kaoru he was fast enough to get out of the way. He shook his head at his toy, not approving in her decision. "Now, come on now Haruhi... I just want to have a little fun." He took out a fake knife, grinning a little. "My ghosts and I get awfully bored sometimes... it would be nice to have another person around." Kaoru did not want to take the prank to far so he simply added, "Now come along and no one gets hurt."

The little girl ghost shook her head sadly at Haruhi. "Too late."

Haruhi looked at the blood on the ground, taking a few steps backwards before quickly moving her hand down to the mask covering up the man on the ground's face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kaoru advised.

Its eyes opened. They were glowing. It snarled like a dog, complete with fangs.

Haruhi quickly moved her hand away from puppet, scared as hell. She had never believed in anything supernatural before, but then again she never had much proof of anything. In that moment, it seemed like Haruhi almost recognized the figure lying on the floor but she could not quite place it.

Kaoru gestured to Haruhi, "Now come over here or be eaten by that man... or  
should I say werewolf?" He gestured to Haruhi more frantically.

Hikaru, without a mask, appeared in the doorway. "Haruhi!" He yelled.

Haruhi spun around running over to Hikaru, "Hikaru," she said quietly, very afraid now. She refused to cry although by now it was getting a little difficult. She fell into Hikaru's arms, scared to death. She stayed there for  
awhile before her breath caught in her chest. What about the others? Were they okay?

Kaoru clapped his hands together, "Good show, but I'm afraid this all is going  
to end now."

Hikaru hugged her, before looking up at his brother, glaring. He looked back at Haruhi. "Stay here." He said, before letting go of her and heading towards his brother. "Give back my friends and my brother. Where are they?" He said, glaring.

Haruhi stood where he told her too, standing firmly in place. Perhaps the scariest thing of all was how... not... evil Hikaru looked at that moment. Haruhi looked around frantically searching for any sign of Tamaki.

Kaoru did his best to suppress a laugh, "Well... let's just say... they are almost as terrified as you." Kaoru held up the 'knife' seeming to admire it. "Perhaps one less of you would be nice." Kaoru had not noticed his voice had returned to its usual higher pitch.

Hikaru gestured silently for Kaoru to lower his voice. "You haven't hurt anyone, have you?" He asked.

Kaoru smiled, "Among your little friends? No, not yet. But if you don't hand over that girl someone will be hurt." Kaoru gesture over to Haruhi, his voice lowering once more.

"No, you creep!" He said, defiant. _Make your move Kaoru..._

Kaoru felt guilty doing it, but did it none the less. He swiftly moved forward, bringing the knife down on one of the blood packets, that were carefully tucked under Hikaru's shirt, breaking the package. He wondered when they would give up the act, but he failed to voice this thought to Hikaru.

Blood poured down his chest, spilling onto the floor. He gasped, and staggered back, landing by Haruhi. He sunk to his knees, coughing and clutching his chest.

Haruhi looked horrified, "Hikaru!" She yelled running to his side. She glared at the man who had done this, her glare worse than any she had given anyone before. At that very moment recognition seemed to pass through her face. _Hold on..._

Hikaru laughed. "We got you so bad!" Hugging her, getting her covered in blood too. All the projectors and speakers went off. But the little ghost girl was still there, looking at the twins in disgust, but then she walked through a wall and disappeared. Hikaru didn't notice.

Haruhi had a look on her face that read, 'why the hell am I here?'. "Er... yes I guess you did," Haruhi said, attempting to slip underneath his arm to make a quick escape.

Kaoru grinned, removing his own mask. "You're so cute when you're scared," Kaoru told Haruhi joining in the hug and sandwiching her between him and Hikaru.

Hikaru laughed. "Oh gosh! That was priceless! Let's go see the others!" He said getting up. "I can't believe we scared you!"

Haruhi hung her head low in humiliation, "... Fine..." She gave a sigh of relief as the two released her from her grip. "That was mean..." She mumbled under her breath_. Even for them..._

Hikaru stopped laughing. "Sorry."

Haruhi looked at him in surprise. Wait... did Hikaru just... say 'sorry' or was that simply something Haruhi just imagined? "Huh?"

Kaoru had laughed a little longer before stopping himself, "He said he was sorry, and so am I if it really scared you that much."

"Let's go find the others!" He said, dragging Haruhi after him.

Kaoru snatched Haruhi's other hand helping Hikaru drag Haruhi after them both. With both the twins pulling her, she lost her footing, so she was flying behind them.

Honey tugged on Tama-chan's shirt. "Tama-chan all of the ghosts are gone!" Honey noticed, also noticing the lights had turned back on.

Hikaru and Haruhi were still covered in fake blood and it looked scary. Hikaru ran up to Tamaki and Honey. "WE GOT YOU SO BAD!"

Tamaki glared at them. He grabbed Haruhi, pulling her away from the twins and closer to him. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

Haruhi shook her head, "No..." They had not hurt her, but they had scared her which in some ways that were far worse.

Tamaki looked at her. "You're shaking."

Haruhi blinked a few times, pulling away from Tamaki to look at her hand. The closer she looked at it, the more obvious it became to her that Tamaki was right. She was shaking. "Oh, yeah... You're right." Haruhi frowned, "I really don't think they scared me that bad. Maybe it's just cold in here." Haruhi was not completely lying, it was cold in the room. But she had a feeling it was more from fear than anything else.

"What did they do, Haruhi?"

"It matters to me. You can tell me later."

Hikaru turned to see Tamaki and Haruhi. Tamaki was boss, meaning he got everything he wanted, including Haruhi. He felt angry, though he had no idea why. He sighed.

Haruhi shook her head, "No, really, its fine."

Tamaki tilted her head up, by placing his slim fingers under her chin. "Haruhi, I know they scared you. I'm concerned. But it shall be as you wish it." He said.

Haruhi looked a little surprised by the tender action, "Uh... Thank you?"

He only smiled and bowed. Then he addressed everyone. "I think it's about time we should be heading back."

Kaoru rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder, giving him a playful flick in the head. He gazed at him with knowing eyes, he had something else planned but whether or not Hikaru would go along with it he was not entirely positive.

"Hey, Hikaru... I have a plan for later."

"And what might that be?" He asked, looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

Kaoru grinned as he watched Tamaki and Haruhi. He would make sure, for once, Tamaki did not get what he wanted. Of course Kaoru had the sneaking suspicion Haruhi had no feeling like that for any of them.

"Well, you know how we've been having trouble with homework lately?" Kaoru asked, although that was not the case at all, "Perhaps Haruhi, you, and me could meet up after the Host Club each week to complete homework together. Once that happens we can become best friends with Haruhi."

Hikaru felt a little dazed as he watched Haruhi. "Sure..." He mumbled.

Kaoru waved his hand in front of Hikaru's face. "Hello?" Kaoru shook his head, "I hope you were listening." Kaoru smirked as he heard Tamaki's announcement, sliding over to Haruhi's side.

"Hey, Haruhi... you know the new homework we've been getting in class?" Kaoru asked, waiting for Hikaru to explain the rest of it to Haruhi.

"Yeah?"

Hikaru snapped out of it, also sliding over to Haruhi. "It'd be a lot easier if we had company..."

Kaoru smiled, "So we were wondering if you could help us with the homework assignments we've been getting."

Haruhi frowned, "I don't know... it depends. What time would we be meeting up?"

Kaoru looked to Hikaru for this one.

"Just after lunch?" He suggested.

Kaoru grinned, "And perhaps on some days after school?"

Haruhi thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, I guess that could work."

Hikaru grinned. "Well, that's settled then."

Kaoru grinned, "I guess we'll be spending much more time together than, huh?" Kaoru asked looking at Tamaki with a sly smirk.

"I guess so," Haruhi said in agreement, staring at the twins curiously.

Tamaki raged silently. Hikaru jabbed Kaoru in the ribs discreetly.

Kaoru, 'Hmphed' at Hikaru's jab, not appreiciating it at all. He walked along with Hikaru, enjoying his five minutes of feeling much better than the boss.

Haruhi frowned at Tamaki, what happened now? "Senpai... what is bothering you now?"

"Those twins... I swear someday..." Tamaki muttered, shaking with suppressed rage.

"Huh? They didn't do anything to hurt you did they?" Haruhi asked, catching Kaoru's momentary look of triumph. "Oh..." Haruhi said quietly as she thought of what she had accepted. It was not like to much bad could come from it, after all they were her friends. "I mean, I'm sure they would not mind if the other Host Club members would like to come too... Even if we are in different classes."

Kaoru's and Hikaru's eyes widened and he quickly turned around, "B-but!"

Tamaki's smile returned. "Thank you for the idea, Haruhi! It's perfect."

Haruhi did an amazing job at ignoring the twin's 'buts' not wanting to see Tamaki return to his usual sulking corner. "As long as you don't make too much noise while we're doing homework."

He nodded. "Sure!"

Haruhi continued to walk along, pleased by Tamaki's answer. She was pretty sure if she failed to help the twins the older Host Club members could assist them.

He grinned triumphantly at the twins, walking alongside Haruhi.

Hikaru looked a little sad. "So much for our plan..." He sighed.

Kaoru smiled, "We can come up with something I'm sure."

Hikaru sighed. "Like what?"

Kaoru smiled, "Hikaru? Are you alright? You usually are the one who comes up with most of our plans." He rested a hand on his brother's shoulder his eyes shining with mischief. "There's plenty we could do. All we have got to do is get her attention away from the others and find a way to get her alone... or perhaps we can simply make sure to be less annoying then the others and hope Haruhi no longer allows them to tag along."

Hikaru shrugged. "I don't know what's up with me. And if we annoy the others, we are most likely to annoy Haruhi as well." He said. He felt guilty for the first time. He had seen how much they had scared. _Would she resent them now?_ He sighed, he looked a million miles away.

Haruhi frowned, looking rather tired, "Are we doing anything after this?" Haruhi asked, swiping a few brown strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Can you think of anything?" Tamaki asked, looking at her.

Haruhi shook her head, "No. I think we've done enough for today, I'm tired." Haruhi exited the theatre, noticing how far ahead the twins were.

Tamaki nodded. "Me too. What did the twins do to you? I need to know exactly what happened. I know that it was a low blow to you, Haruhi."


End file.
